Socialmente muerta (I'm so dead)
by SweetLiar
Summary: Cosas que NUNCA debes hacer: 1 Enamorarte de Jacob Black 2 Contarle a Rosalie Hale que te gusta Jacob Black 3 Insultar al chico más popular antes de asegurarte si hay suficientes vacantes en otra escuela 4 Volverte a enamorar, pero de ¡el chico más dulce del mundo! Todos humanos.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_5 meses antes_

Abrí la puerta de la camioneta de mi padre y de un salto, puse mis pies sobre la acera. Miré a todos lados reconociendo el aroma y el lugar. Realmente había extrañado Forks.

Phoenix estaba bien, me gustaba el calor pero Forks era otra cosa. Era un lugar especial, estaba lleno de los mejores recuerdos de mi infancia.

Un chico atrapó mi mirada. Tenía la piel cobriza, el cabello negro, los ojos marrones y era bastante alto.

Es Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

Había cambiado, su cuerpo estaba tomando el aspecto de un hombre. Sin embargo, su mirada seguía teniendo ese brillo que conocía tan bien.

Como en los viejos tiempos, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

Creo que es una reacción natural al ver a Jacob.

Que me guste él también es una reacción natural.

Levanto la mano para saludarlo pero él ya se ha dado media vuelta. Creo que no ha me reconocido o de lo contrario, se hubiera acercado.

Se ve un poco extraño…


	2. Por qué los fantasmas no deberían hablar

**SINOPSIS DETALLADA: Jacob Black y Bella Swan, amigos entrañables desde la niñez. Desde que los padres de Bella se separaron y ella se mudó a Phoenix, no ha visitado a su querido amigo Jacob. En su último año de instituto, decide darle una visita a su padre en Forks para recordar aquellos tiempos de infancia, sin embargo, parece que su mejor amigo de la infancia ya no es más el niño tierno que ella creyó. Ha crecido (¡vaya que ha crecido!) y su forma de ser cambió, no hay más pasteles de barro para Bella. Ahora está sola en Forks, sin amigos ¿encontrará en alguien amistad o tal vez... amor?**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Porqué los fantasmas no deberían hablar.**

Mi nombre es Bella Swan y soy invisible.

A veces pienso que las personas podrían notar más a un fantasma que a mí. Tener una experiencia sobrenatural les causaría aunque sea una mínima reacción y eso es mucho más de lo que yo causo en una persona.

No me malentiendas, no es que yo quiera ser popular y que ande con todo el rollo de tener un millón de amigos. No. No quiero eso.

Sólo quiero tener un par de amigos, salir un par de veces y si tengo suerte, tener un novio. Sólo quiero ser como otra adolescente común y corriente.

¿Es eso mucho pedir? Yo creo que no.

Pero díganselo eso a Jacob Black, el sujeto que arruinó mi vida hace cinco meses.

Está sentado en fila de atrás con unos jeans y una camiseta con estampado. Lo rodean unos cuantos chicos y su chica: Rosalie Hale.

Bonito nombre, ¿eh?

Su nombre es bonito, todo en ella es bonito. El rostro, el cuerpo, la altura hasta su voz cautiva al de más duro corazón.

Me gustaba Jacob cuando era niña y fue exactamente eso lo que me llevó a mi perdición hace unas semanas. Lo conocía desde que éramos pequeños, nuestros padres se conocían de toda la vida y regularmente venía a mi casa.

Después del divorcio de mis padres, me mudé con mi madre a Phoenix y no lo volví a ver hasta que volví a Forks hace poco. Recuerdo que fue al comienzo de clases, estaba emocionada porque iba a ir al mismo colegio que Jacob.

Le conté a mi amiga que me gustaba él, que quería hacer algo para acercarme ya que ahora se había vuelto muy popular. Muy tontamente, confié en ella.

Al día siguiente, en el receso, Jacob me pidió que conversáramos un momento. Se burló de mí y dijo que "hacer pasteles de barro no significaba que íbamos a estar juntos para toda la vida". No pasó mucho tiempo para que me enterara que estaba saliendo con Rosalie, la "amiga" en quien había confiado.

En esa época, sólo tenía una semana de entrar a la escuela y no tenía ni idea que Rosalie reinaba el lugar. Palabra suya era una orden que todos debían cumplir. Debe haber dicho algo sobre mí porque a partir de ese día, nadie, absolutamente nadie, se me acerca.

Es como si tuviera lepra. Soy la última en ser escogida cuando hacemos grupos en Ed. Física, no tengo compañero de laboratorio en Biología.

Ya estoy cansada de eso. Estoy en segundo de preparatoria y la verdad es que no me pienso vivir mis últimos años como una don nadie.

Hoy día es el último día que atiendo a este instituto, me voy a transferir. No soy una cobarde, es sólo que no puedes lidiar con su testarudez. Ellos adoran a Rosalie y nada va a cambiarlos, lo he intentado en todo este tiempo pero no funciona. No pienso y no voy a soportarlo más.

Las horas pasan lentamente, parece como si nunca fuera acabar. Creo que tiene que ver con mi ansiedad. Me dirijo a la biblioteca, como siempre, en el receso para leer algún libro interesante.

Camino distraída y me topo con alguien.

-Lo siento-digo.

-Hola-dice.

Ese alguien es Jacob, ¿me está saludando?

Levanto la cabeza y me doy cuenta que estoy equivocada. Está mirando a su amigo Seth Clearwater, ni siquiera se ha fijado que se ha chocado conmigo.

¿Es que importo tan poco?

Oficialmente, estoy harta. Si este es el último día, voy a hacer algo. Tengo que hacer algo.

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué?-pregunta hoscamente.

-¿Por qué eres de esa manera?-pregunto-. Está bien, fue un error que me gustaras. ¿Pero, tienes que actuar como un idiota? ¡Rosalie y tú son unos patanes! ¿Qué te guste alguien es algo tan malo para que hagan que las demás personas no me hablen?

No dije nada hace cinco meses porque estaba muy sorprendida. El Jacob que conocía era amable y no era un idiota como este sujeto. Actualmente, me arrepiento muchas veces de no haberlo hecho. Pero el momento ya había pasado y si no lo decía ahora, probablemente nunca lo haría. Por mi salud mental, era algo necesario.

-¿¡Qué!?-pregunta fulminándome con la mirada.

Si hubiera visto a Jacob con esta mirada furibunda cuando tenía cinco años, hubiera dicho que éste era su clon malvado, pero no. Ahora mismo podía decir que era mucho aterrador que un villano.

-¡Sabes de lo que hablo!-exclamo-. ¡Pensé que eras amable! ¡Pero cambiaste!

-¿Crees que tu vida es horrible? Puedo arreglarlo… puedo hacerla mucho peor.

-¡Inténtalo!

-¿¡Sabes quién soy yo!?-dice enojado.

-¡Si! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Eso eres!

Me doy media vuelta y me alejo. Busco las llaves de mi camioneta y me voy directamente a mi casa. No es como si me vayan a extrañar si desaparezco las últimas horas de clase.

Antes de arrancar, mi teléfono suena. Miro la pantalla antes de contestar, leo: Papá.

-¿Charlie? –pregunto.

-Bella, parece que la transferencia no va a ser posible…

Me congelo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Me habían dicho que sí se podía!

-Ha habido un error en el sistema, ya no hay más vacantes…

Ya he desafiado abiertamente a Jacob, no me sorprendería que mañana encuentren mi cuerpo inerte sobre la carretera.


	3. OH DIOS, OH DIOS

**Capitulo 2 : OH DIOS, OH DIOS**

-Pero dijeron que todavía quedaba una…

-Parece que se ha mudado alguien poderoso a Forks.

¿¡Por qué tengo que tener tan mala suerte!? ¿Es una maldición acaso? No es que sea hinduista pero si continúo así, realmente voy a empezar a creer que en mi vida pasada hice algo realmente malo.

-Está bien, Charlie…-digo con resignación.

-Bella…

-Te veo en la cena.

Me arrebujo en mi asiento. Forks es un lugar frío pero en este momento siento que es un congelador. Froto mis manos en busca de calor.

Quizá no todo está perdido. Probablemente Jacob no le tome importancia, probablemente no le cuente a Rosalie, probablemente ambos se olviden de mí, probablemente levanten la restricción del habla que tienen en contra de mí. Probablemente mañana me regalen otro coche y me gane la lotería.

Si claro, Rosalie Hale la mujer más vengativa del mundo se iba a olvidar de todo. Hablando de sueños locos e imposibles…

De vuelta a la realidad, ¿cuáles eran mis posibilidades?

Honestamente y sin vacilaciones, ninguna. No es que sea pesimista, pero es la verdad. La cruda y fría verdad.

Sólo hice una cosa tan inofensiva y pequeña como contarle a una amiga que me gustaba un chico y miren lo que pasó. Todos en Forks High me dejaron de hablar.

Ahora oficialmente he insultado al rey de reyes, al señor todopoderoso de la escuela, al amo indiscutible, al ídolo más preciado por profesores y alumnos, he dañado la imagen del Gran Jacob Black I. Los chicos me van a asesinar. De hecho, creo que en este momento deben estar planeando mi muerte… debo ser cuidadosa. Debo cuidar mis pasos.

Tengo unos ahorros, lo suficiente como para contratar un guardaespaldas. Sólo hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco y la gente se olvide de mi pecado.

¿¡Pero qué estoy hablando!?

Es cierto que Rosalie es el demonio hecha mujer y que Jacob no es nada mejor que eso, pero ninguno de los dos merecen que yo viva con miedo. Son solamente personas y estoy siendo demasiado paranoica.

Oficialmente, ya superé la paranoia, sin embargo, no me siento con ganas de ir a clases todavía. En estos momentos, no me sienta nada mal irme de pinta. No lo he hecho desde octavo grado cuando estaba en Phoenix y todavía tenía un círculo de amigos. Probablemente no sea lo mismo ir sola, pero me da exactamente igual. Mato por un capuchino y mi lista reproducción favorita.

Al diablo Jacob, Rosalie, Forks High y el estúpido instituto St. James para señoritas que da preferencia a gente con dinero. Yo quiero mi café y punto.

Busco la llave en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, la pongo en la cerradura y escucho el ronronear del motor envejecido. Es una camioneta obsoleta pero funciona, mientras funcione, me sirve. Mi filosofía con respecto a la tecnología siempre ha sido muy simple.

Pongo el auto en marcha y me dirijo a Sam's, el único lugar aquí que sirven un capuchino medio decente.

Afortunadamente, todos los semáforos están en verde. Siento una pequeña alegría y empiezo a creer que las cosas pueden ser mejor.

No soy una amante de la velocidad, pero me atrevo un poco a pisar el acelerador. De pronto, escucho un horrible sonido, veo que una mancha negra se cierne sobre el parachoques y sin dejarme indagar más sobre el extraño asunto, la bolsa de aire se abre sin control inutilizándome completamente.

Tengo una mala sensación.

Golpeo desenfrenadamente la bolsa de aire, cuando finalmente se desinfla, abro en un dos por tres la puerta. Camino rápidamente y veo a un chico desmayado en el suelo.

Oh Dios, Oh Dios. OH DIOS. ¡OH DIOS!

Es un chico.

Me inclino velozmente y pongo mi mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿Estás bien?-digo en prácticamente en un grito.

-Mmm…

¿Debería moverlo para despertarlo? Una vez oí que es peor si te mueven de improviso cuando te han… bueno, atropellado.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?-balbuceo-¡Respóndeme por favor!

-Mi brazo… me duele mi brazo…

-¡Te llevaré a un hospital pero trata de levantarte!

-Lo… intentaré…

Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano al cargar una persona que probablemente pese el doble que yo. Logro que se ponga de pie y lo dirijo hacia el asiento de copiloto.

-Vamos a llegar al hospital de inmediato-le aseguro.

-Oye… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

¿Para qué quiere saber mi nombre? ¿Es que quiere asentar una denuncia y para eso lo necesita? ¿Habrá apuntado mentalmente mi placa?

-¿Mi nombre?

-¿No sabes cuál es tu nombre?-dice sarcásticamente.

Si tiene la fuerza para utilizar el sarcasmo, entonces ese brazo no debe estar tan mal.

-Eh… Be-me interrumpo.

- ¿Berenice? ¿Beatrice?

-¡Ya estamos en el hospital!

Busco un lugar donde aparcar rápidamente y ayudo al chico a salir del auto. Entramos al hospital y me dirijo con la encargada de admisión.

-Señorita…-leo su gafete- Erika, esto es una emergencia. Mi… amigo ha sufrido un accidente y necesita que se lo revisen en este instante-le digo.

-Muy bien, llena esta ficha con sus datos, por favor.

La mujer enciende el altavoz y dice:

-Enfermeros disponibles a sala de espera, hay una emergencia.

De pronto, una camilla rodeada de médicos y enfermeros aparece en plena sala. Erika señala al chico y se lo llevan en un segundo.

Tomo la ficha y me siento en la sala de espera.

Tengo que llenarlo con mis datos.

Si el chico ya vio mi placa, estoy perdida. Es mejor ser sincera, empiezo a llenar la ficha.

Nombre: Isabella Marie

Apellidos: Swan Dwyer

Edad: 18

Sexo: Femenino

Profesión: Estudiante

Modo de pago:

Estoy segura que no llevo más de veinte dólares en la billetera. Si el chico necesita alguna operación complicada, eso me va a costar muchísimo más.

En ese caso, es mejor que empiece a llamar a Charlie.

Sin embargo, el chico aparece repentinamente a mi costado y le entrega una constancia a Erika.

-Muy bien, señor. Serán veinte dólares.

Examino al sujeto, tiene un yeso en su brazo izquierdo. Aparentemente es sólo una fractura. Me siento un poco aliviada.

-Disculpe, señor…-empieza a decir Erika.

El chico me señala con la mirada a la mujer.

-¿Eh?-pregunto estúpidamente antes de darme cuenta que quiere pague la cuenta.

Naturalmente, saco los veinte dólares de los que hablé y se los entrego a Erika. Me da un recibo y me pide la ficha.

-Todavía no la he terminado de llenar.

-Por favor, tómese el tiempo que desee-dice con fingida amabilidad.

Tomo la ficha y se la entrego al chico.

-Llénala por favor. No sé tu nombre y no sabía qué poner.

-Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer… con que ese es tu nombre…

OH DIOS, OH DIOS.

* * *

¿Reviews por favor (~w~)?


	4. En los límites de Forks

**Capitulo 3 : En los límites de Forks**

Ninguno de los dos habla, el chico llena silenciosamente la ficha mientras mi corazón late cada vez más conforme se acerca a "motivo de visita". Obviamente es un accidente pero si escribe accidente automovilístico, ¿lo vincularan a mí?

Tengo los nervios a flor de piel, creo debo hablar con él.

-Mmm… ¿Edward?

Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, ese es el nombre que ha puesto en la ficha.

-Si, ¿Isabella?

Frunzo el ceño.

-Bella, dime Bella.

-Bella.

-Eh, bueno, estaba pensando si podíamos _arreglar_ esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Fue un accidente el que te… bueno, atropellara. Siento muchísimo eso, en serio. Estaba esperando que no… me denunciaras. Es que no quiero pasar mi vida en una cárcel… Fue un error, yo no te quise hacer daño.

-Espera-hace una pausa-¿Estás tratando de sobornarme para que no te denuncie?

-Bueno, no… _sobornar._ Sólo te pido que no me denuncies, no te has dañado muy seriamente y yo de verdad lamento haberte fracturado ese brazo.

Aún si quisiera sobornarlo con todo el sentido de la palabra, no podría. En este momento no debo tener nada en la billetera.

-Te prometo que voy a manejar bien a partir de ahora-digo.

Edward sonríe de una manera que no me agrada.

-Ven a mi casa este jueves.

-¿Qué?

-Como tengo enyesado mi brazo izquierdo, no puedo hacer muchas cosas. Voy a necesitar ayuda.

-Pero yo también tengo cosas qué hacer…

-Eso claro, si no quieres que te denuncie y pasar toda tu vida en una cárcel.

-Está bien, está bien. Déjame apuntar tu dirección.

-No es necesario, te enseñaré el camino. Además, te la aprenderás porque me vas a llevar a casa todos los días.

-¿También voy a ser de tu conductor personal?

Asiente.

-No puedo manejar con el brazo enyesado-responde-. ¿Conoces Forks High?

Abro mis ojos como platos.

-¿Estudias ahí?

No he visto a este chico antes. Lo hubiera notado, o al menos, Rosalie lo hubiera notado y lo hubiera invitado a su corte. Edward Cullen no es del tipo que pasan desapercibidos.

-Me he mudado a Forks. Mi padre ha conseguido un trabajo aquí.

-¿Trabaja aquí?-volteo instintivamente buscando la mirada de un padre furioso.

-Cálmate. Ya se lo he explicado, no está enojado-dice-. Entonces, ¿conoces ese instituto o no?

-Si.

-Bien, me vas a recoger y llevar todos los días-sonríe inocentemente.

-Parece que voy a gastar en gasolina…

-Oh no. No vas a usar esa… cosa…

Me siento ofendida. Mi camioneta roja es más que una cosa, es mi primer auto y me costó mucho hacer que mi madre me dejara traerla a Forks. Guarda muchos recuerdos de mis amigos en Phoenix. Es actualmente lo más preciado que tengo.

-Vas a llevarte mi auto.

-¿Algo más?

-Eh… creo que tengo hambre. Dame de comer.

-No tengo dinero-admito.

-Entonces, llévame a un buen lugar.

Escolto a su majestad a mi camioneta y me dirijo a Sam's. Manejo lentamente, he aprendido la lección.

-Pongamos algo de música-dice él.

-La radio no funciona.

-¿Cómo puedes vivir?

-Con un simple Ipod shuffle.

-Vives en la época de las cavernas, Bella.

Mi rostro se siente extraño, los músculos se han contraído y las comisuras de mi boca se han movido de tal manera que han formado una sonrisa.

No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que reí a carcajadas o que siquiera sonreí.

-Gracias-digo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, no es nada.

Le agradezco a Edward hacerme sonreír. Probablemente sea tonto pero realmente me ha hecho bien. Siento que me puedo relajar un poco.

-Aquí es. En mi opinión, es el único sitio con capuchinos que valen la pena.

-¿Cómo sabías que iba a pedir un capuchino?

-Veo el futuro.

-Si realmente vieras el futuro, hubieras sabido que estaba cruzando la calle y no me hubieras golpeado con tu parachoques.

-Está bien, no veo el futuro. Escoge una mesa y pídete un capuchino de una vez.

La campana de entrada suena cuando empujo la puerta. No hay muchos clientes, Edward se sienta en una mesa al costado de la ventana.

-¿Qué es lo que van a pedir?-pregunta la mesera.

-Un capuchino.

-¿Algo más?

-No, nada más.

-Mientras tú tomas tu café, yo voy a dormir. Avísame cuando acabas.

Pongo mis brazos sobre la mesa, los cruzo y entierro mi cabeza en el medio. Me siento un poco mejor que antes. Voy a sobrevivir en Forks High hasta que acabe el año escolar y me gradúe. No voy a huir. Rosalie y Jacob no son nada para mí.

-¡Ey!-escucho que dice Edward.

-¿Ya acabaste?-levanto la cabeza.

-¿En qué instituto estudias?

-Forks High.

-¿Estás en último año?

¡Es cierto! Debo advertir a Edward que soy como la peste en ese instituto, si alguien lo ve conmigo, probablemente también va a ser mal visto.

-Tengo que decirte una cosa.

-Adelante.

-Bueno, resulta que no le agrado a muchos en el instituto. Ya que eres nuevo, quizá te releguen si te ven conmigo.

-No trates de escapar, Swan. No va a funcionar.

-Estoy diciéndote la verdad. No te lamentes cuando te traten como una paria, no va a ser mi culpa.

-Si ya acabaste de mentir, entonces puedes llevarme a mi casa, ¿por favor?

Resulta que Edward Cullen vive en las afueras de Forks. Me tardó una hora llegar hasta la enorme mansión. Nunca antes había visto una en este pueblo, este lugar no es de adinerados. Lo más costoso que he visto ha sido la ropa de Rosalie Hale y su séquito.

-Te veo mañana temprano-dice Edward cuando sale de mi camioneta.

Doy reversa y me dirijo a mi casa después de un largo día.

Cuando finalmente llego, tomo una ducha. Me pongo mi pijama y me seco el cabello, cuando abro la puerta del baño, Charlie está esperándome.

-Lo siento, Bella. No pude hacer nada.

-No me voy a morir por no estar en esa escuela, Charlie. Todo está bien.

-Pero sé que querías cambiarte de escuela, lamento no ser una persona con el suficiente dinero como para que te ganaras esa vacante.

-Charlie, me subestimas-digo-. ¿A quien le importa ese colegio? No vine a Forks a estar en ese instituto, vine porque extrañaba a mi papá.

Mientras Charlie me abraza me doy cuenta que yo no había recorrido el camino desde Arizona hasta Washington para ver a Jacob, lo había hecho para verlo a él. No había vuelto desde que mis padres se separaron y aunque hablaba por teléfono con él, aún extrañaba ir de pesca con él o hacer excursiones en la playa.

Sólo por Charlie y sólo por él, voy a derrotar a esos dos bribones de Rosalie y Jacob.

* * *

I'M A MONSTEEER AND I NEED REVIEWS FOR LIVING! GRRR! ¡Ey! Chicas, quiero sus críticas para mejorar para eso necesito que me den sus reviews :) Gracias por leer ^_^


	5. La familia Cullen

**Capitulo 4: La familia Cullen**

No sé si esta situación puede ponerse aún más extraña.

-Así que, Edward, dime… ¿ella es la amiga de la que hablabas?

-Si, mamá. Es de mi escuela y cuando se enteró que tenía el brazo enyesado… desinteresadamente decidió ayudarme.

Mientras Edward vuelve a su habitación en busca de unos libros, la hermosa mujer se sienta a mi costado y me observa detenidamente. Estaba equivocada, la situación si se puede poner mucho más extraña. Ella parece una persona jovial, pero en estos momentos, todo me resulta muy incómodo.

-Esme, no asustes a la pobre chica-dice la voz de un hombre.

-Sólo quiero conocer las amistades de mi hijo, Carlisle-responde Esme con un puchero que la hace ver como una niña.

Carlisle le dirige una mirada sospechosa a su hijo y éste se encoge de hombros. Cuando el padre de Edward se acerca más, y reparo en su bata de médico, me doy cuenta que él sabe toda la verdad.

-Escuché que tu nombre es Bella.

Asiento.

-Bueno, Bella… ¿te importaría llevar a Alice también?

-Por supuesto-respondo sin saber exactamente quién es Alice.

Cualquier cosa que dijera Carlisle es una orden para mí. Él tiene todo el poder para derrumbar mi vida entera, por lo tanto, merece ser tratado como un rey.

-Ey, Bella… Si ya terminaste de conversar, sería genial ir a la escuela -dice Edward apareciendo con una mochila en su espalda.

-Ah, eh… pero Alice…

-Estoy aquí-dice la aguda voz de una muchacha.

Alice parece tener mi edad pero como es pequeña, la veo como una niña. Además, tiene puesto ese uniforme de la escuela St. Jaimes que la hace ver como una muñeca.

¡Espera!

Ahora todo tiene sentido. Alice fue quien consiguió la vacante.

Estoy experimentando sentimientos encontrados. No sé si tener una rabia absoluta a Alice por haber usado sus influencias y quitarme mi vacante, o si debo olvidarlo todo porque la muchacha no parece matar ni a una mosca.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta tan cerca a mí que me veo obligada a retroceder unos pasos.

-Bella Swan-respondo.

-Estás interesada en mi hermano, ¿verdad?-pregunta sin quitarme el ojo de encima-. ¿Quieres ser su novia?

-Eh, no. He venido porque tengo que ayudarlo con su brazo enyesado.

-Ohhhhh… me agradas-dice con desilusión-. Hubiera sido increíble si quisieras ser su novia, así te vería más seguido…

Finalmente, me decido por la segunda opción. No creo ser capaz de odiar a esta chica.

-En verdad quiero llegar temprano mi primer día de clases-rezonga Edward de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

Nos dirigimos a su auto y ¡vaya que tiene un bonito coche! Es un Volvo plateado de último modelo, sin embargo, no me quita el sueño. Nada puede reemplazar mi linda camioneta roja.

Después de haber dejado a Alice en su escuela, conduzco hacia Forks High.

-¡No presiones tanto el acelerador!-él dice.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a avanzar?-digo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hazlo despacio, con calma…-desliza su mano por la puerta del auto-. Este es mi bebé. Si lo dañas, te denuncio.

-Por eso te dije que te llevaría en mi camioneta.

-¿Qué clase de reputación me voy a crear si voy mi primer día de clases en esa cosa que tu llamas _coche_?

-No va a ser ninguna mejor de la que te vas a crear si vas conmigo. Si te interesa tanto tu imagen, no puedo seguir llevándote a la escuela.

-No me vas a engañar, Bella Swan.

Ya estamos a dos calles del instituto y Edward no me quiere escuchar, oficialmente ya no es más mi problema. Primero pensé que no quería ser la responsable de convertir a este chico en un renegado como yo, pero ya que no quiere creerme… no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a que él se desenvuelva mejor en esta escuela que yo.

-Ese parece un buen lugar-dice señalando un espacio libre en el estacionamiento.

-No.

Busco mi lugar de siempre y finalmente aparco el auto.

-¿Por qué no?

-Le pertenece a la reina-respondo.

-¿Quién?

-Probablemente la conocerás más tarde.

Abro la puerta y de un ágil salto, salgo rápidamente.

-Está servido, amo Cullen-digo con sarcasmo.

Edward está por decir algo pero diviso el peligro; sin esperar su respuesta, empiezo a caminar a paso apresurado. Me subo el cierre de la chaqueta y aprieto mi mochila a mi cuerpo. Me dirijo a mi casillero sin mirar atrás.

-¡Miren quién está ahí!-dice Paul con sonrisa escalofriante.

-¡Bella! ¡Tiempo sin verte!-dice burlonamente Embry.

Esbirros de Jacob, espero que no huelan el miedo.

-He estado un poco ocupada…-digo.

-Mm… ¿en qué? Me siento un poco curioso…-Paul se acerca peligrosamente-. De pronto, siento un extraño interés en ti, Bella.

Me alejo unos pasos pero me choco con mi casillero.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás nerviosa?

-No. Sólo siento que estás invadiendo mi espacio personal-digo firmemente.

Paul siempre ha sido conocido por ser, además de un abusivo, un mujeriego. Esa combinación hace que me ponga los pelos de punta.

-¿En serio? Yo creo que estás nerviosa-alarga su mano hasta mi cintura.

¡AGGGHHH!

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Paul!-dice una voz femenina-. ¡No la toques o te va a contagiar su estupidez!

-¿Rosalie?-pregunta con un brillo en sus ojos.

Paul es, de hecho, un mujeriego, sin embargo, ese brillo estaba reservado a una sola mujer: Rosalie. Debido a eso, él estaba en su incondicional séquito de matones.

-Jacob está buscándote, dice que tiene unas cosas que hablar contigo.

-Nos veremos después-me guiña un ojo y luego se vuelve a Embry-. Vamos a ver qué es lo que quiere Jacob.

Ambos se retiran y yo aprovecho para ir a clases, sin embargo, Rosalie me toma por el brazo.

-Bella-dice.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-digo a la defensiva.

-Si vuelves a acercarte a Jacob de nuevo, voy a hacer tu vida aún peor-dice.

-¿Aún más?

-No has visto nada.

* * *

Sus reviews serán eternamente agradecidos, señores :D


End file.
